smashbits_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Story Mode 2 (Funny Animation)
Minecraft Story Mode 2 (Funny Animation) 'is the second episode of the Minecraft Story Mode (Funny Animation videos. It is based off of the second episode of ''Minecraft: Story Mode: Assembly Required. Transcript '''Narrator: Previously on Minecraft BORE-Y Mode... (See what I did there? Because the game's really boring.) After Jesse was rudely interrupted for reading his book- he went outside. The big floaty thing with three heads, ate people and stuff. It ate The Guy With A Sword- who gave our sarcastic English friend some- stone, who fucking cares. Petra also got lifted up by the thing and then- pulled away. Don't worry, it makes sense to the plot later I promise. There's a part here where- they're walking up this... this map and lava... OK, now it begins. *Dramatic Music* Axel: Woohooo Jesse: Isn't that the actual live reading in the game? Yeah, let's change that. Axel: WoohOoO Jesse: That's better. Axel: Come on Jesse, why aren't you having fun? Jesse: I mean I know we skipped a lot forward from- Minecraft Episode 1. But I still hate you- it's your fault the reason everyone's dying. Axel: Well, maybe next time you should think- before calling me fat. Jesse: You're fat. Axel: (Crying) Jesse: Just don't forget the reason we're actually here. Axel: Pies? :3 Jesse: We're getting the boy band back together. Order Of The Goons, remember. You Remeber their number one hit: "Dying Very Easily" *Flashback* Guy With A Sword: I don't want- I don't wanna die. Jesse: You know I just realized as well, you've got- a monobrow. Why? Axel: We got to find Magnus so... Jesse: Yeah, excellent deflection. Ghast: (Ghast Sounds?) Jesse, Axel and Reuben: (Screaming and Gasping) Axel: AH! Help me! PLEASE HELP ME! Jesse: Nah, you're alright mate. Axel: Hurry, do something. Jesse: Let's see what I got, I got a sword and a bow. HMM... Tough Choice. Let's go for the dictionary. Captioned: (lol 69) Jesse: We're you watching, Reuben? Are you impressed? Don't? No. Kiss! Axel: I got the minecarts, BTW. Jesse: No one cares. Axel: Okay... Do you want to go first? I liked it when you went first last time. Jesse: That's what she said, and your dad said, and my mom all in the same orgy. (Awkward Silence.)Basically, yes I'll do it. Jesus. Oh God. Axel: I am falling, I am falling. Jesse: This is why your my best friend. Reuben: (Pig Noise) Jesse: Okay, well everything is on fire. There is TNT everywhere. This is literally a Battlefield. {No shit, Sherlock.} *Explosion* Axel: BOOM! EXPLOSIONS! *Laughing.* That's my second character trait. Man: ALLAHUAKBARR! *Suicide* Jesse: Was that the equivalent of a Minecraft suicide bomber right there? Another man: *Laughing.* Eat chicken! Jesse: What's wrong with using a gun? *GunShots* See? Way more effective. Hey look, it's a cactus. You don't see those back home. Axel: I'd take it as a souvenir but I don't wanna stick it in my pants. (WTF) Jesse: Fucking What?! (Exactly.) Axel: Just kidding. (Pain.) It hurts so good. (WHY?!) A man: *Laughing and Panting.* I'm gonna blow you up, girl. Girl: *Laughing and Panting.* Explosions are funny! *Nuke Explosion* Reuben: *Pig squeal with fear* Axel: This place is the best! Jesse: What do you mean? This place is filled with death and destruction and suicide. Axel: At least they die doing what they love. Jesse: *Facepalm* You just justified every murder in existence. Axel: Does this mean I'm cool now? Jesse: No. Axel: (Cries) Jesse: Well, this looks important. Yep, Definitely important. I have a feeling that if I hold this up for no reason, it might show us where Mr. Boom-Boom is. I was right. Axel: Move it more to the left. No, not your left, my left. My right. M-My left. *Fake Crowd Laughing.* Thank you, thank you. I'll be here 'till Thursday. Jesse: Looks like that spire is where we'll find Mr. Boom-Boom. You know what? I probably shouldn't hold this- really important object out in the open for everyone to see. Nohr: I'm going to rob you. Jesse: Great. TNT Dustin: What's going on? The man: (What?) Jesse: Pardon? The man: (Still can't hear you.) Jesse: I can't- I can't hear you! The man: We're gonna rob you! Jesse: Great, that's all I needed to know! Nohr: (Yoink!) Jesse: Damn, my poor gripping ability. Nohr: Well, that was easy. Jesse: HEY, GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE SCANK. Nohr: Oh, mighty man take my OFFRIIINGGuh. (That's-your-cue.)... AAAAAUGH YOU ASSHOLE! Axel: Omigawd THEY WE'RE WORKING TOGETHER! Jesse: WUUUAHT!!! *Sarcasm* TNT Dustin: That's how we do it in BOOMTOWN. Jesse: What, completely miss your target and deform your partner's face? Reuben: (Pig Screaming *Again*) Jesse: I'll get the fishermen, you get that little Scanky BITCH. Axel: YES MASTER. Jesse: Never say that again. TNT Dustin: THINK FAST!!! Your training is coming along nicely- GAAAUKK- (with PAINFUL CHOKING.) Jesse: Oh for God's sake. URGH!!!... Worth it. Nohr: Who's the Scank now, huh. Jesse: So not worth it. *Grunting* Axel: Hey, have you seen the Scanky Chick? Jesse: Yes, she's right there, YOU MORON. EY STOP RIGHT DERE! Nohr: How about... No? *Fake Crowd Laughing* Ha ha ha. Jesse: GIVE ME BACK MY LIL GLOWEE THING!!! Nohr: Convenient Obsidian for PLOT PURPOSES™! Jesse: God damnit, she used Convenient Obsidian for PLOT PURPOSES™. Nohr: Look, I'm sorry guys, but I've been trying to- (GunShots) AUUGGHH Jesse: Seriously why don't people use guns down here? (Cuz Telltale said so.) Oh, I missed you, glowee, precious, thing. Axel: JESSE YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY GRIEFERS!!! PASS ME THE AMULET!!! Jesse: Yeah, I'd rather DIE then give you anything. *Actually* You know what? Just take it, I can't be asked to carry it around all day. Axel: YAAAY I'M USEFUL :) (YOU WILL REGRET SAYING THAT!) Some man: Get him guyeez! Jesse: Are you want to do this guy? Some man: Oh, we wanna DO THIS! Jesse: OK, at least you gave me an option. Last man: Omigawd. *WORST FUCKING PAIN IMAGINABLE* Some man: You... your a monster! {NO FUCKING SHIT, SHERLOCK} Jesse: Hey, it was self-defense. (Srsly?) Some man: *BLAUUURGGH* Axel: Hey, you're alive! Jesse: You got the glowee thing? Axel: Of course, I've been keeping it SAFE. *Sniffs his own ass* Jesse: You know what, I misjudged you, Axel. I doubted you, but now I see I was wrong. I really thought you would've eaten it by now. Axel: STAWP CAWLING ME- Jesse, Axel, and Reuben: *Screaming.* Jesse: Of course it would land right there. Mr. Boom-Boom: I've just blocked your path with TNT that you can't climb over. Jesse: We definitely CAN climb over. Mr. Boom-Boom: You two are the worst griefers I've ever met. Jesse: But we're nawt greiferz. :( Mr. Boom-Boom: You guys are just TERIBBLE griefers. Jesse: Yah, but we're not griefers so what your saying right now means nothing to me. Mr. Boom-Boom: You guys are PATHETIC GRIEFERS. Jesse: LOOK DA BOYEE BAND NEEDZ U BACK ALRIGHT!? They need a bassist, your the bassist, you make a lot of money so just COME BACK WITH US! >:( Axel: That, and the world will be destroyed if you don't come back with us. Jesse: AXEL! You can't tell him that, nobody motivation in life would be to "save the world." (Wait, really?) *Forget it* Look, Guy With A Sword wanted you to come back with us, he's got very sensitive fingers he can't use the bass very well. So we need you to come back with us. :( Mr. Boom-Boom: Give me one good reason why I should rejoin the band. Jesse: Cuz if you don't we'll just replace you with a gurl instead. >:) Mr. Boom-Boom: A GURL!? I hate girls. Sexism Fine, i'm sold, I'm in. Explosion *You call that Dramatic?* Jesse: Let's go then. Mr. Boom-Boom: I can't. Jesse: Of course it wouldn't be THAT simple. Mr. Boom-Boom: I'm like the BATMAN of griefers. (Unless we get a new king.) So I *suggest* we fight each in a griefer match. I'll throw the match, you win and be the king. Jesse: Then you'll play bass? :( Mr. Boom-Boom: Uh huh. Jesse: Why such a pointless elaborate plan? JUST WALK OUT stop being a baby! Mr. Boom-Boom: I CAN'T DON'T MESS WITH THE RULES MAN! Jesse: Oh my GOWD kill me. :( Narrator: Welcome ladies AND gentlemen to this pointless part of the story. Mr. Boom-Boom: Alright so how do you want to fake this!? Jesse: Might not be a good idea to yell that out loud! Like did you just hear that!? Another girl: Yeah I heard that. Jesse: See, she JUST heard that. Did you just hear that!? Griefers: YEAH. Axel: Why don't you just GRAZE him with TNT? Jesse: That actually not a bad idea. Axel: I can't WAIT to see DEATH!!! Mr. Boom-Boom: Ooookay let's do this. Narrator: We have Mr. Boom-Boom versus- GRREEEEEEEEEASE!!!!! Jesse: Wait what! Axel: I took the liberty of naming our team name! 'Narrator: '''BLABLABLABLABLABLABLA LET'S GO! '''Jesse: '''Alright, just graze him with TNT (ugh) Axel! What are you doing on that side?! You're supposed to be MY cheerleader! '''Axel: '''I wanna get a good view of when his brains splatters!! OH IT'LL BE SO HOT! '''Magnus: '''IT'S ALL FAKE REMEMBER?! '''Jesse: '''KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN YOU MORON!!! Well, let's do this! UUH! ''(throws egg) Cast Dexter Manning as Most Jesse - Dexter Manning Narrator - Frynaut Axel - Sebastian Todd Petra - Dexter Manning Olivia - Tiana Camacho Ivor - CavemanFilms Magnus - Michael Edwards Ellegard - Olivia Brown Lucas - Sebastian Todd Gabriel - Michael Ndukwe Category:Episodes